Have dragon will travel-a remake:sneak peek
by 22ablanchard
Summary: What if Heather's parents were killed at Outcast island? What if Heather did escape, but it was to late? Read this exlusive sneak peek at "Have Dragon, Will Travel- a remake" This story will include many twists, including the one I've been complaining about that should've happened, ever since I saw the episode. What will happen to Heather, and will she find a forever home at Berk?


**okay, I finally have a sneak peek for "Have Dragon, Will Travel- a remake" Hope like it, plz,plz,plz review! pleeeeeaaaasssse!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Dragons!**

"Woah, easy Stormfly!" I said. I'm Heather.I had never ridden a dragon, but the dragon riders at Berk made it look so easy! This wasn't my dragon, though. I stole it to get to Outcast island, and the Book of Dragons to Alvin the Treacherous, and save my parents.

I held the book in the crook of my arm, holding on to the saddle for my life as Stormfly flew awkwardly. "There it is, Outcast island. I'm coming for you mom and dad." I said as the big, ragged shape of the island came into view. "That's gotta be Heather." i heard someone say. Probably the dragon riders from Berk. "Oh, crap." "Drop me above her, will you?" Astrid ordered. I looked back, and saw Hiccup and Astrid on Toothless. I grabbed a piece of chicken, and fed to Stormfly. As soon as she ate it, she sped up, and we lost the riders.

"Is that chicken? _That's_ what you've been feeding her?" Hiccup exclaimed. "Now is not the time for that, Hiccup!" Astrid said.

"Come on, just a little further." i said. Suddenly Astrid jumped down from Toothless, and we were wrestling. I scored a kick, and Astrid fell. She grabbed Stormfly's tail. "Stormfly, tail flip!" she yelled. Stormfly flipped her tail, and astrid came down on me. We wrestled for a few minutes, and Fishlegs warned, "Uh, Astrid, might wanna hurry up! We're crossing Outcast waters!" "I'm trying, she's stronger than she looks!" Astrid called.

Astrid scored a kick, and I went down with the book. "I'm going after the girl." Snotlout yelled. "I'm going after the book." Hiccup said. "Oh no! I'm in BIG trouble!" I thought.

A moment later, Snotlout grabbed me. "Hello, beautiful." He flirted. "Uuugh!" *If this is my punishment, kill me now.* I thought. "Let me go." I said. "No."

Suddenly, Hiccup came up. "Did you get the book?" Astrid asked. "No. Alvin has the Book of Dragons."

I was thrown into a cell for giving the book to Alvin, although Stoick didn't look happy about it for some reason. "We trusted you, Heather. And now we find out you were working with the Outcasts." Hiccup said. "Hiccup, I had to. If I didn't get that book to Alvin, my parents would've been killed!" I protested. "Really? What happened to the pirates?" He asked. "There were never any pirates, I made it up. But i had to, to earn your trust!" I explained. "Well, we don't. Not anymore." He said, and walked off.

After a few days, I had tried to escape about ten times, each time either Astrid or Hiccup caught me. This time, my plan was full -proof.

It was late at night, and I was sure everyone was asleep. I grabbed the key I stole from the guard, a man named Bucket, who also gives us dinner. I never ate because the first time I had something with cabbage in it, I almost threw up.

I unlocked the door, and sneaked out. As I suspected, everyone was asleep. So it was easy to get to my I was in, I sailed straight for Outcast island.

Once I got there, I went for the main hall, but I was stopped by a tall man with a very weird mustache. "Savage, I'm here for my parents." I said to the man. "Heather, we thought you've been captured." He said. "I was, but I got away. So where are my parents?" I asked. "Well, I'm afraid the deal is off." Savage answered. "What? Why? You have the book, so I get my parents back. That was the deal." I exclaimed. "Yes, but we don't have the book, therefore you don't get your parents. And since you were captured, we thought that your parents were of no use to us anymore, so we took matters into our own hands." He explained. Then a picture formed in my mind. "No…" "We simply got rid of them… forever." Savage glared at me with murderous eyes.

I ran from the killer. My parents were dead because of that man… no… because of Hiccup. If he didn't thrown me in jail, I would've been able to help my parents, and they would be alive. And from that day, I swore I would get revenge on Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

 **OMG! what will happen to poor Hiccup? Find out soon in "Have Dragon, Will Travel-a reamake!" SEEYA PEEPS!**


End file.
